Gardevoir, Togepi, and Tyrouge Trouble
by Cat-In-Space
Summary: Tyrouge. A baby pokemon, who isn't really a baby. It's impossible for him to evolve, thanks to a Azumarill who hates his guts. Now, imagine what happens when a peculiar egg and beautiful warrior decide to enter his life. Will these two wonders change his life for the better, or for the worse? (Rated M for strong violence, strong language and inappropriate themes.)
1. Intro--

_**Crunch.**_

A large boulder landed directly on top of another similar sized stone. A few other stones were placed around the other two, forming a bit of a hill shape. The hill was very small, with a Weavile sized hole smack-dab in between all of the rocks that formed the strange formation.

A large Gurdurr huffed proudly and admired his work. A few Digletts were scattered here and there, also happily admiring the small shelter. One particularly small Diglett popped its brown head through the entrance of the cave.

"The interior is set boys! Two dug-out rooms with a comfy brown color, and a beautiful stone floor! Now this hut is finished! " The small Diglett disapeared from the entrance of the shelter as a few Digletts in the crowd cheered. He eventually appeared out of a large dirt pile close to the Gurdurr.

"Sir, shall we call the Hippowdon to take this excess dirt away?" The small Diglett turned his head towards the other.

"Yes we shall. We will call to them at o-" The Gurdurr tried to finish his sentence, but was interrupted quickly by the small Diglett.

"Perfect! No need to call! I already have! I was just checking with you. They said they would come later tonight. Shall we try to call for the pokémon that requested the creation of this hut?" The small Diglett excitedly winked.

"Clever, my friend. And yes we shall totally call for the buyer. He already paid, am I correct?" The Gurdurr nodded.

"Yes. He had. Everything is all set sir! I will call for him as soon as the dirt is gone. Goodnight sir, and great job on the exterior!"

"Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow at work. Good luck with the buyer tonight. Diglett Squad! Go home! Good job everyone! " The Gurdurr disapeared into the foilage, while the scattered Digletts popped underground.

The small Diglett smiled and made his own way underground, resting for the couple of hours he had before the work of art he helped create would have its first inhabitant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Later that night...**

"Aha! Welcome Welcome! Your house is finished! Do you like it? Would you like a tour? " The small Diglett smiled excitedly as a short pokémon stood in front of him. "Wait.. Are you sure you were the one that paid for this place? You look a bit young..."

"Zip it Dirt-Dick. I know I look young but I'm a teenager. I'm 17 I swear. But Thanks for the house, thanks for everything. I don't want a tour, and yes I paid for this place. Goodnight, and Goodbye." The pokémon, with angery hazel eyes and a light lilac skin turned in the direction of the house and walked towards the entryway.

"Uh.. I- uhm... Okay. Goodnight Mr..?" The Diglett nervously disapeared into the earth as the lilac skinned pokémon slipped easily inside the house.

He smiled. It was small, but comfortable. There were two rooms, one small one presumably for a bedroom, but with a small curtained off area most likely intended to be decorated for the use as a bathroom. The other room had a slight 'wall' down thr middle, which the pokémon assumed was for a kitchen and living room. Nice place. Yet there was a problem. This pokémon had no furniture. All of his furniture burned down with his old hut.

Now this Pokémon had two problems.

One, he had no belongings, family members, or friends.

Two, there was not a lot of things he could do, since he was sadly;

A baby pokémon.

This pokémon, was completely alone, older than a normal baby pokémon, disliked by many, and considerably weak. This pokémon, was a Tyrouge, and there was no way he could evolve. I mean, wouldn't you think it would be hard to evolve if there was a tiny fragment of an everstone welded into your shoulder?


	2. Criminal

_Ding!_

"Hello, Welcome to the Fighting Galore Pokémart! How may I help you?" A short Lilligant, with shiny scarlet eyes peeked over the counter at which she was working. She heard the bell above the door that chimes when sombody enters the store, but she didn't see anybody.

"Hello..?"

A small thud caused the Lilligant to jump. A ten-dollar bill was quickly smacked down directly in front of her. "E-excuse me? Is this a prank?"

"I would like a punching bag and a box of bandages please."

"W-what? " The lilligant shuddered a bit then peeked over the counter once more. This time, there was a Tyrouge on the other side. He looked quite annoyed.

"I said, can I please have a punching bag and a box of bandages?" The Tyrouge snapped.

"Uhm.. Are you old enough to be- "

"Stop talking, and get me the items please. I don't need to hear your snippy comments. Yes, I'm old enough, and I am in a rush."

The lilligant began to sweat nervously. "Okay okay! " She runs out from the counter and through the small store, coming back to Tyrouge with a large and a small box.

"Y-your total will be 14..95.."

"I don't have that much. Is ten dollars enough?"

"No.. It is not. If you don't have enough money than you must come back later... huh?"

She was interupted by Tyrouge, who quickly grabbed the two boxes and the ten dollar bill.

"I either steal, or pay ten dollars. Pick your poison."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The house finally had one piece of furniture. A dark red punching bag sitting against the wall. The box for the punching bad was torn in multiple places, as an attempt to make a cardboard bed. The box of bandages was on the floor in the corner of the bedroom, next to the "bed". I mean, at least it wasn't nothing.

Tyrouge sat beside the punching bag, letting it rest against his cheek. He was a criminal now. He stole the punching bag and the bandages. He also stole a bag of chips on his way out of the store. It was an easy snatch, considering the lilligant was terrified of him. She just stood frozen and watched as the small lilac skinned pokemon took off without paying. Pathetic.

Tyrouge sighed loudly and closed his eyes, slumping against the punching bag. A scraping sound began to make its way to Tyrouge's ears as his left shoulder pressed against the bag. He opened his eyes and placed one of his bruised hands on said shoulder. There was an extremely tiny, yet pointy bump right where he places his fingers. The everstone. Stupid Azumarill. All she wants to do is humiliate him. This is why you never teach an asshole to use a blowtorch.

Tyrouge cringed at the thought. That day was awful. There was more blood then there should have been, and everybody around was watching. Watching him suffer. Watching him scream out in pain as a stone was melted into his flesh. Tyrouge placed his hands on the sides of his head. The memories hurt, like a brainfreeze. Except substitute the ice cream or slushie for dry ice.

Tyrouge sighed again, and clenched his fists. His eyes began to droop closed slowly as his head fell down onto the side of the punching bag. He was going to sleep, and he accepted it.

As soon as his eyes closed fully, he was in dreamland.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Tyrouge opened his eyes. He was in his empty dirt hut. The punching bag was torn into a hundred pieces, and the bandages were the forces that held him to a chair. Where that chair came from, he did not know. All he knew is that there was something wrong._ _A pokemon with a doctors outfit entered the room. Tyrouge began to panic. He was always afraid of doctors, with their pointy needles and tiny knives used specifically for cutting into flesh. The pokemon walked closer to Tyrouge, its blue ears and beady black eyes vidible behind the doctors mask._ _Azumarill._ _Two other doctors entered the room. One had bright red eyes with a pair of large, clear wings. The other, was a silver color, with pointy ears and fluffy neck fur._ _Azumarill's goons, Beedrill and Eevee._ _Beedrill walked close to Tyrouge, holding down on his right shoulder. He tried to struggle, but both his hands and feet were tied to the chair. Eevee walked closer to hold his legs down, and Azumarill walked towards his left shoulder. She pulled out a long scalpel, with a bloodstained blade._ _She placed to blade above the bump in Tyrouge's shoulder as he began to struggle. Beedrill covered his mouth so his screams were nothing but muffled cries as the scalpel pierced through all three layers of his delicate, lilac skin._ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tyrouge woke up with a sharp pain to his right shoulder. Three figures stood above him, snickering eviliy. One had blue skin and long ears. The other two were barely noticable. Tyrouge jumped up and opened his eyes fully, only to fall back down to the ground in pain.

"Gah! W-what are you doing to me?" Tyrouge clutched his shoulder as a trail of dark crimson fluid began to trail down his arm.

"Oh look, our patient is awake." Azumarill snickered, Beedrill and Eevee coming into view.

"He looks so scared! Hehe! Tell him what you are gonna do Azu~!" The Eevee giggled happily, her shiny fur glittering through the light of the open door.

"Ah, You must be so confused Tyrouge! Why is there a hole in your shoulder you may ask? Well.. We thought your first everstone piece was a bit lonely. Maybe we coule give him a friend.. In the other shoulder? Hahaha~!" Azumarill and her goons began to laugh.

Tyrouge's eyes widened. He moved his hands and look over at the bloody mess he called a shoulder. There was a huge gash there. And it hurt like hell.

"What the actuall FUCK? Are you a psyco or some shit? First of all, how did you find me? Second of all.." Tyrouge snapped loudly, standing up and charging towards the leader of the three terrors.

The three bullies barely had any time to react as Tyrouge pounced on Azumarill, punching every spot on her plump blue body. Beedrill and Eevee began to panic as blood could be seen building on Tyrouge's fists. Beedrill screamed and released a pin missle, which latched onto Tyrouge's arm bandage and sent him flying across the room. Azumarill stood up, tears and blood mixing together to form a light red liquid. Azumarill dropped the scalpel and the three pokemon dashed out the front door.

Tyrouge sat up and groaned. At least they were gone. He looked around. There was a lot of blood. Everywhere. He had some cleaning to do.

Those bandages would come in handy now as well.


	3. Anne

_Tap, Tap, Tap._ A small white foot hit the ground, quickly lifted up and followed by another. Something - or someone - was running. That someone, was a Gardevoir, with a small leather satchel. A pretty pokemon, she was. What she was running towards, she didn't know. She just knew she had to find something.

Her footsteps crunched the leaves below her delicate and tiny feet. There was a louder crunch as she halted in her pursuit.

Her red eyes narrowed as she spotted a trail of blood leading from behind some trees. Thats what she was running to. An injured pokemon, perhaps? She decided to follow the trail, as she was now 99% sure that is where she was planning to go. She did just that, and followed the trail of crimson liquid into a clearing. There was a small stone hut at the edge of the clearing between two trees. It was tiny, and it looked new. But that was where the blood was coming from. She gripped the satchel tightly, and began to slowly walk towards the hut.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"God'dammit. I let my temper get the best of me again." Tyrouge mumbled quietly as he finished cleaning the blood from the floor of his empty living room. His arm was wrapped tightly now, but was still leaking blood from the sides. That made it a bit harder to finish. Yet, with some more bandages, he got the job done. He sighed and fell to the ground, throwing the bloody bandage used to clean across the room.

His arm hurt like hell, and all he had for a treatment was to wait it out. He had no friends with healing moves or potions. In fact, he had no friends in general. He clutched his shoulder, and began to process the event that had just occured.

How much trouble was he in?

Would he have to go to jail?

What would Azumarill do to him _now?_

His thoughts were interrupted as footsteps could be heard walking closer, and closer to his hut. He sat up quickly and began to panic.

"Oh shit, oh shit, it's the police!" He ran across the living room and into his 'bedroom' before slamming the door closed and hiding in the corner.

Someone entered his house. He knew he should have walked out and confronted them, being a brave fighting type in all, but he was terrified of the possibility of police. He didn't want to go to jail! And the fact that he was a baby pokemon wouldn't change his sentence.

He was screwed. Well, he thought he was until he heard an overly feminine voice call out.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Are you okay? I saw the blood trail outside.. Are you injured?"

This was no police. This was some.. Woman. Or whatever. It didn't sound like Azumarill or her goons, so Tyrouge assumed that this lady wasn't looking for trouble. He crawled out of the corner and put on a brave face. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it a crack. He peeked out and was surprised at what he saw.

A Gardevoir? And so far from the city? Why was a pretty pokemon like her in the woods, following blood trails he didn't even know exsisted?

The Gardevoir seemed to have heard the door open, as she turned her head towards the door. She gasped loudly and ran towards the now confused Tyrouge that was hiding behind it.

The door was opened quicker than a flash, and Tyrouge was scooped into the arms of the fairy.

"Oh my! What is a little baby pokemon like you doing out in the woods? Is everything okay? Did someone try to hurt you?" The Gardevoir squeezed Tyrouge tightly while trying to avoid stabbing him with her spike. Tyrouge let out a pained groan.

"Let.. Go of me.. Woman!" He placed his hand on the spot above her spike and pushed himself out of her arms, earning a surprised gasp from the Gardevoir. He landed feet first on the ground, and he stood up tall. "I am not a goddam baby! What are you doing in my house?" He may have been much smaller than the surprised Gardevoir, (He is about the size of a Kirlia) but he still managed to shock her.

"I-I'm sorry you... little brat! Am I not allowed to feel bad for a pokemon that has a trail of blood leading out of their house? " The Gardevoir scoffed angrily.

Tyrouge frowned. "Look, miss. I want no trouble. I just want to know, why the hell is an urban pokemon like you in the woods? And why are you in my house??"

"I want to know why you are acting so mature for a baby! Tell me that, and I'll tell you what you want. " The Gardevoir smirked and sat on the ground, looking right into the angry Tyrouge's eyes.

Tyrouge growled under his breath and crossed his blood-splotched arms. The gardevoir's angry face softened as she looked up and down the Tyrouge.

"I-Im sorry. I get angry easily. Are you okay? " Gardevoir walked closer to Tyrouge and sat in front of him. He frowned and nodded.

"I'm okay, thanks. But why are you here?"

"I don't know. My senses told me something was wrong, so I just kept running. I found myself in the woods miles from my home, and here I am." Gardevoir chuckled nervously.

Tyrouge smiled and chuckled as well.

 _This gardevoir isn't so bad after all.._

"O-Okay." Tyrouge nodded again.

Gardevoir looked around sadly. "Are you alone? "

Tyrouge looked at the ground and uncrossed his arms. "Yeah..I've been alone my whole life." Gardevoir smiled wide.

"Great! Here! Have this!" She quickly opened her leather satchel and pulled out a small white egg. The egg was shiny, but with red and blue triangles littering the surface. "I was hoping I could find somebody to take care of my little friend here!"

Tyrouge gasped as the egg was shoved into his arms. It was warm - like a basket of freshly baked bread. "I-I can't take care of a BABY! I don't even have any furniture!" He began to panic, sweat dripping down the side of his lilac face.

"Ah! Let me help you with that!" Gardevoir snapped, and Tyrouge's house was suddenly decorated perfectly for a fighting type - furniture included.

"How the..?" Tyrouge gawked and looked around. The punching bag was back on the ceiling, and there was a couch, a rug, and..A TV?

Gardevoir smiled. "Each room is completely decorated now."

"How did you do that?" Tyrouge walks over to his new couch, placing the egg in between a red cusion.

"First of all.. Im a psychic type. Second of all, In the city where I live, there's a furniture store going out of buisness. Thats where this all came from. No need to thank me. Oh, and here." Gardevoir's eyes lit up a light pink and she stared at Tyrouge. He looked confused for a second, before feeling..

Nothing.

The pain on his arm was gone!

"Oh my god.. You are a goddess! Thank you!" He ripped the bandages off his arm, revealing just a large scar. Heal pulse was magical.

"You are welcome. Now, I might as well be on my way. Call my name if you need me! And my name, is Anne. See you!" Anne smiled wide and waved, teleporting away.

"Wait! The egg--..." She was gone. Now Tyrouge was stuck watching an egg he didn't need.

Things just went from good to bad in a split second.


End file.
